


Сожаление

by risowator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: His hand alights on Loki’s chest then, and oh, Thor had not seen it when they lay in Thor’s room, or felt it when he held Loki, for Loki had always turned away, or, Thor suspects now, laid an enchantment over it to keep Thor from noticing.But Loki has let the enchantment drop now. A vulnerability for a vulnerability.The ruin of skin and bruises and scarring beneath Thor’s eyepatch, for the reveal of Loki’s own scar—a jagged line over his heart, from where the Dark Elf who killed their mother sank the blade within him into Loki as well.It had not been an illusion then, Thor realizes. He had thought it simply another of Loki’s tricks, upon discovering his brother alive and well, but Loki had—Loki had truly been wounded. That the jagged flesh remains means he had not had magic enough left to heal himself fully; not with the amount he expended in their battle against Malekith.And Thor had left him there. Abandoned him on the sand-swept plains of Svartalfheim, while Loki had clung to life by a thread, healing himself with what dying dregs of seiðr he could summon, until he could struggle his way back to Asgard by the secret paths he knew.





	Сожаление

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home Is Not A Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405758) by [eyeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeus/pseuds/eyeus). 



[ ](http://risowator.tumblr.com/post/179284291467/to-eyeus-for-the-story-home-is-not-a-place)  



End file.
